


礼物

by Dengken



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 算是强制吧预警！讲的是里卡多被克里斯作为礼物送给自己的朋友们朋友们是拉莫斯赫迪拉卡西和佩佩，可以说是随便抓的了，反正pwp（耍无赖）有比较失败的dirty talk和一部分过程缩略





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 前情是卡做错了一些事，引起罗的暴怒，我也不清楚什么事，大概和马儿多说了几次话啥的，pwp嘛，大家不要深究。

他不知道今天等着自己的会是什么，这次克里斯没有在盛怒下将他按到床上狠操，也没有扇耳光，他甚至是平静地告诉里卡多，今天会有一个宴会，晚上让里卡多在家等自己来接。里卡多很想好好地和克里斯解释一下，但是在路上克里斯一直沉默不语，车在一栋郊外别墅前停下，克里斯将里卡多带到门厅，门厅里站着几位沉默的侍者，他们站在里卡多身边，开始轻柔而熟练地脱下他的衣服。  
“怎么？”里卡多感到诧异和惊慌，试图挣扎。克里斯握住他的手腕，摇了摇头，“乖一点”他附到里卡多耳边轻声说，“给我看看你的爱和忠诚”  
有人拿一条黑色的绸带蒙住了里卡多的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结，他的双手也遭到同样的待遇，被缚在身后，接着，他被指引着穿过一条长长的走廊，黑色绸带下，里卡多只能感受到柔和的光线，他用手指摸着腕上垂下的绸带，是个蝴蝶结呢，我要被送给某个人做礼物了，这个念头使里卡多害怕。走在前面的人停下了，里卡多身后的人扶着他的腰将他转身，他听到门把手转动的声音，随后是室内的说笑声。身后的人轻轻推了他一下，他走进房间，室内温暖极了，地毯也十分柔软。全身赤裸的里卡多不知所措地站在原地，门关上了。里卡多不由向来的方向退去，放我出去，他在心里大喊，他知道了，克里斯不是要被把他送给某个人做礼物，是一群人。  
被蒙住眼睛的人感到一群人向自己围过来，他听到他们在说话，夸赞他的肉体，有人伸出手摸他的腹部，抓住他的阴茎，在他的臀和背上下留连。似乎有拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯的声音，还有人仿佛有德国口音，还有葡萄牙口音？“赫迪拉？佩佩？”里卡多颤抖着声音问道，“少废话！”是佩佩的声音。慌乱中里卡多扭身反抗，有人踢了他的膝弯处，他倒到沙发上。  
这屁股真他妈漂亮，拉莫斯啧啧赞叹，cris这小子是不是从来没有打过，啪！有手掌重重的拍在里卡多的臀瓣上，使他不由得咬住嘴唇。又一双手捏住他的下巴，这嘴唇，看着也太骚了吧。这声音是卡西，里卡多不知道现在室内到底有多少人，他感到很多双手，在他胸口在他脸上在他大腿内侧在他阴茎上抚摸。有些在掐他，有些则是爱抚。克里斯的名字使他冷静下来，克里斯呢，克里斯在哪，这就是他所说的爱与忠诚吗，里卡多混乱地想着。  
一只手抬起他的下巴，将酒杯递到他唇边，强迫他张开嘴，冰凉的液体滑入他的口腔，更多顺着下巴流到地毯上。真好喝啊，他忍不住想要更多，他将沾在嘴唇上的舔干净，又顺着酒杯外沿舔了一圈，舔到了一根手指，手指的主人拉莫斯笑着将手指塞进他的嘴里，哦小卡卡，你可真够骚的，拉莫斯说着，将手指在里卡多嘴里横冲直撞，又一下勾住他的下巴，顺势撬开，一个热而硬的大家伙冲进来。里卡多被呛住，他想扭头吐出，头却被狠狠按住，阴茎直抵到喉咙使他几乎呕吐，但是来不及他再做什么反应，脑后的手就加重了力道，妈的！这小嘴，太要命了！干！拉莫斯十分满足。随后他松开了手，里卡多喘口气，还没来得及将口中的硬物完全吐出，拉莫斯便又按住他的头，身子向前一挺，他开始在里卡多口中猛烈地抽插起来，里卡多口中还有冰酒的余韵，喉咙处却是炽热而柔软的，简直让拉莫斯发疯。操！他怒骂一声，觉得自己几乎要射出来。他拔出自己的家伙，用它轻轻地在里卡多脸上抽打着，唾液和前液糊了里卡多满脸。“唔，”他喘着气，感到身体内部有些不对劲，后穴变得温暖而湿润。不，他绝望地感到体内涌动的渴望被填满的欲望，不，是那杯酒，是那杯酒有问题。佩佩把他往前一推，让他的屁股暴露在众人面前。他扭动着被束缚住的胳膊。他听不清周围的人在说些什么，但是可以感受到他们的兴奋，空气中充满酒精和性的气息，仿佛要燃烧起来。有手指在他后面已经湿润的入口处绕着圈，不，请快一点，他情不自禁迎合向那根手指。他听到赫迪拉贴在他耳边说：“别急，我们会喂饱你，干到你说不出话。”“干到他爬不起来”是卡西的笑声。  
。。。。。。  
（后面大概就是赫迪拉把卡抱到自己腿上干，然后拉莫斯强吻卡，咬他的嘴唇，吮吸舌头，然后再让他给自己口，佩佩卡西在旁边解开卡手上的绸带用卡的手给自己撸之类，然后大家再互换位置，总之每个人都射几次，射在卡身上，射在卡嘴里，射在卡肠道里，射在头发上等等。再用手指擦脸上的精液塞到嘴里之类的。把卡身上从头到脚搞得没有一处干净，卡自己也射了若干次，累到奄奄一息。）

。。。。。。 

人们似乎都走了，绸带也被解了下来，但是里卡多已经不想睁开眼睛了，结束了，终于结束了。他试图站起来，但是又倒在了地毯上。壁炉的火烧的噼啪作响，室内暖和极了，柔软的地毯也让人昏昏欲睡，他就这样躺在地上，尽管地上湿漉漉的，尽管身上布满淤青和吻痕，嘴角、后穴周围，腰上，腿上，脸上，事实上是全身上下沾满来历不明的精液。他甚至不想费神找点什么遮住自己。只想躺在这里。  
又有人向他走来，这个人一言不发，脚步声也几乎轻不可闻，但是里卡多已不再惊慌，他没有抬眼睛也可以无比确定是谁，是克里斯。


End file.
